Portal Enters prototype a crossover story
by Vorse-Alienite
Summary: My first go at stories on fanfiction so sorry if its bad but. anyway my mate brought round the game portal and i already have soulcalibur for my Xbox so i thought why not have a crossover this is mainly 3 games - portal, prototype, soulcalibur
1. Chapter 1

Portal enters prototype - A crossover novel between the game worlds of Prototype, portal and soulcalibur 4.

In the world of Portal all that seemed to matter was portals seeing them and making them was about all the fun Chell had. she knew something was wrong when a portal went bad.

What had happened was that her portal that she had made was green unlike any other portal she had seen. "Could it be because i destroyed GLaDOS" she asked herself. ever since she had killed her things had been seeming strange time was out of place in some ways. It took her a few more hours before pushing herself to take a look what was on the other side. but little did she know what would happpen next...

Chell got went through the other side, as she passed through she felt a burning sensation on her feet, part of her spring heel was torn this portal was not any old portal, it was a rift ,that was when she remembered about the countdown told to her by Gordon. 'If you ever found a portal with a green ring you will have under 48 hours to come back through or else you'll be trapped in its world forever'. Of course chell hadn't told Gordon because that would be logic and after being in the testing facility for so long she needed a rest...

More to come soon in chapter 2(P.S i know this is a short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 ' the energy'

Portal enters prototype - A crossover novel between the game worlds of Prototype, portal and soulcalibur 4

**Chapter 2 'The energy'**

"What is this place?" Chell asked herself, she'd never seen anywhere like it, the buildings were torn as if monsters had eaten through them and the buildings smelt of a rotten stench, sort of like a mache of rotten oranges and bananas.

"This isn't your territory, go home!" shouted a ruff voice from a building "Stay here too long Chell and face the true meaning of 'hell to pay'".

"Where are you?, who are you?... ANSWER ME!" Chell stared around for a few minutes then saw a set of stairs leading up to the building the voice was coming from.

"Not a smart move Chell, if you're wise you'll stay down there..." before the man had chance to finish his sentence Chell had already started up the stairs.

The floor at the side of the top of the building crumbled off as Chell made the jump to the top of the building "Now do you want to tell me who the heck you are, or shall i make you!"

"Chell I'd like to see you try all you can do is mess with portals, I however can take the forms and powers of the citizens and the creatures".

Chell replied angrily "creatures?, what creatures, and how the heck do you know my name!".

The hooded man simply smirked and said all in good time, my name is Alex Mercer and I can be your worst nightmare!". with a flash Alex had dived down the building leaving a loud crash of rock to cause hell in the city.

Chell came to sit at the corner of the roof and wondered what she had let herself in for "what did he mean aliens?" she asked herself slowly. she looked up at the rough red sky and saw a darkish grey helicopter moving slow above her. she saw Alex's head pop out and throw down a rough grey fuzzy creature, it was a mole.

"Is this some kind of joke" she shouted as the helicopter flew away.

"Actually it's Alex lending a hand to the needy , pfft for once"

"AAGH" Chell screamed and through the greyish creature to the floor, "Aliens cant talk!"

the creature replied angrily "How rude!, I am a mole and if you throw me again I will leave you to do this by yourself!".

Chell caught a breath after her shocking discovery of the talking mole and replied softly "I'm sorry, but moles that talk ? Not your every day occurance".

"Well from what Alex told me, this whole thing is a bad occurance?" said the mole

"you're right it isn't, oh I didn't catch your name?" asked Chel

"the name's Monty, Monty mole" as Monty said this he smirked and gave Chel a glance

"Right then, we better get moving" Chel said this as she reached out for Monty and leaned him on the top of her shoulder, he digged his claws in so he didnt fly off and they set off building to building with the help of the portal gun from the tesing facility.

More to come soon (hope your enjoying it so far)


	3. Chapter 3 'search the house'

Portal enters prototype - A crossover novel between the game worlds of Prototype, portal and soulcalibur 4

**Chapter 3 'Search the house'**

"It's nice to listen to someone else other than 'GLaDOS'" Chell said breifly to her small companion who was sitting on her shoulder tucking into a bag of what looked to be worms of sorts "yes well it feels good for me too, that and the free ride is such a good offer, I could walk you know?" said Monty.

"yes but I'd prefer you not to get tired since your my helping hand around here"" Chell answered. Monty took a quick leap of of Chell's shoulder and entered a pipe, for a moment Chell was wondering where he was going but she thought it would be best to let him get to work.

Chell took a think back to how hard it must have been for Monty to live in his life around here with the so called 'monsters' his family were all wiped out in the invasion it was either choose to run and risk being killed or stay underground and know you were going to die. Monty was not the smartest but he made a run for it he'd been following Alex's trail for months. Until now because alex gave him to her.

"urh, Chell you might want to come and take a look at this". said Monty breifly

"why?" said Chell in a surprised voice

"I think there is something you ought to see... it's an audio book, adressed to you, its from alex". replied monty

"What does he want?"

"I dont know why dont you open it Chell!" Monty replied angrily Chell grip the top of the canister and twisted it open. A black tape recorder was in it with the tape recorder was the tape however this tape was sort of old wether or not it worked was what Chell was wondering now. She put the old tape inside the recorder and pressed the red button marked with the play sign as it started Monty's fidgeting came to a halt.

"If you are listening to this then you must be in the other world, AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!! , it took you much to long to realise that I was right" Chell listened to the scream at her and new it was the words of Gordan.

Want to hear the rest of the tape? you'll have to wait till the next chapter, I'm back at school now so if theres a very long wait. I'll be glad to hear what you think. more to come soon


End file.
